1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker mounting member for a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses of television receivers or the like have become highly functional. The display apparatus uses a speaker to output audio. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-109382 discloses a technique in which external speakers are mounted on both sides of display apparatus. In addition, the display apparatuses have become thinner. As the display apparatuses have become thinner, they can be hung and mounted on a wall. On the other hand, a user can also set a thinned display apparatus on a base or the like in a manner in related art, so that the user can choose various setting methods in accordance with his or her own preference. A technique of a wall-hanging member for a display apparatus for hanging and using a display apparatus on a wall as described above is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-268578.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-268578 discloses a technique of a speaker mounting member for a display apparatus in which the above described wall-hanging member for a display apparatus and a mounting bracket for mounting an external speaker are integrated.